SPEAK NOW
by Sunshine and SMiles
Summary: RUKA's compromised to marry THE GIRL he never expected to make vows to and TALK ABOUT BAD LUCK, he fell from the stairs and hit his head just...a little too hard. And now he's struggling to remember all the bits of memories he lost. Will he ever remember?
1. Chapter 1

**_ok...(sigh) God... I'm really excited to publish this though the editing's not through yet. I hope you can understand my EXCITEMENT... I'm still on the process of editing Going under but this SOng really hit me and I so... I wrote. I know I'm just being paranoid but I'm too scared that I will explode if I don't write so I wrote this :) so at least... even if THIS will surely be under a LONG construction period, I mean A VERY LONG period, and I mean it, guys, so I'm apologizing as early as no... I'm sorry..._**

**_I hope you know the song by Taylor Swift, the new one from the deluxe album, SPEAK NOW... it's a very lovely song though it a little katy perry-ish, but I don't care... I love the song, and that's the inspiration._**

**_LAV YAH OL!_**

**_-Yuka_Aimi =(^.^)=_**

**_

* * *

_**

.

**SPEAK NOW**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**RED EYES'S POV**

"You can't be serious…" Ruka finally said after almost thirty minutes of silence, shaking his head. I don't even know if it's in disgust or in dismay or both.

"I. AM. SERIOUS." she replied sharply. "Com'on Ruka… Don't deny what happened that—"

"STOP!" Ruka snapped, raising his hand between them, his eyes tightly closed.

Seriously. I don't know what the hell's going on here, and all I can do is sit and look at them. This blonde guy owes me an explanation for sure.

Just a while ago, we were sitting here, taking our usual afternoon coffee break discussing my out-of-town plan when suddenly, this girl—alright, let's name her—I mean, Wakako just came and slammed a _very_ suspicious envelop in front of Ruka and this weird, freaking conversation started.

"You need to take responsibility of this…" she trailed off, starting to sob while Ruka's starting to sulk in his seat, stress lines are starting to appear on his face. This is serious… but GOODNESS! What is really up! I was about to open my mouth to interrupt but…

"You need to marry me Ruka!"

Right. I… I spit the coffee at her face. My eyes bulged out as I look at her, then I took the table napkin at once and threw it at her. "Wakako…", I exhaled. "Please give us a minute…" and then I grabbed him until we reach the comfort room.

"Ruka…" I started. He looked up at me with those puppy-eyes, like seeking for refuge.

"Natsume…" he answered with a broken voice which sounded like he's gonna cry. My God! What a soft guy!

"Ruka—"

"Natsume!" He charged at me. I thought he's going to punch me, but no. Of course he can't do that, but instead, he grabbed my collar and started to cry.

"Ruka—"

"Natsume~~~" he wailed.

"Com'on dude, we're not Hotaru and Mikan… Please! Won't you let me finish first!" I asked him annoyingly.

"For God's sake, Natsume… believe me! I'm a virgin!" he exclaimed, and later blushed when a guy came out of a cubicle. Darn it Ruka… Maybe the guy's thinking of something about us now.

"Ok… Relax…" I took his hands off my shirt and seated him on the sofa near the door. "Breathe..." and he did, then lean his head backwards. "What's going on?" I finally asked, trying to smooth my shirt.

"Wakako…" he exhaled. "She's claiming to be pregnant and I'm the father…" he said, leaving my mouth hanging wide-open.

"How can that even happen?" I asked him.

"At Koko's party, almost a month ago… I was so drunk, and then… all I remembered was… Oh my God…" he trailed off and buried his face on his hands.

"What?"

"I woke up... beside her… naked…" he said with eyes closed.

I have to close my eyes too. I can't even imagine the scene, I mean, what happened before the 'woke up'. Good heavens! It hit me so much, I don't know if I should be disgusted but I should not. I really shouldn't because this blonde bombshell is my stupid, idiotic bestfriend even if he slept with that slut or not. I opened my eyes again, with much effort and looked at him straight in the eye. "Did you really?" I finally asked.

"Oh com'on Natsume! It's all that I can remember. I should know if I did it! …and I'm sure that I'm not going to do it with that girl!"

"But how sure are you?"

"AH! I don't know… What should I do?" he asked me.

"Why are you asking me? I've never been in that situation!" I told him. All this time, I thought Ruka was the good guy, but look at this… Tsk…

"I can't marry her…" he said, burying his pretty face on his hands.

"Of course… You surely _can't._"

* * *

.

* * *

**BROWN EYE'S POV**

This is what I'm saying! I hate the city life! I went off a train from the province to attend this wedding next week and look at me! I was held-up! All my things were taken by that bastard and all that's left to me is this sleeveless shirt, my skinny pants, and my heeled boots! He didn't even let my coat pass, that's why I'm chilling like hell here! I'm left with no money, and no CP. No SOS. MY GOD! What a bad luck I have!

And speaking of bad luck, it started to rain…

WHY ON EARTH, OF ALL PEOPLE… WHY ME!

I started to raise a finger, trying if someone can offer me—a drenched-in-rain provincial girl— a ride. How thankful can I be if that can ever happen!

At last! At long last! A gorgeous black car stopped at the side of the road just ahead of me. I ran to it, in time when the passenger's window opened.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed, rainwater was pouring down my face, but my smile of relieve faded when I saw the driver's face. Damn.

"Polka." He said flatly. Shit. Hyuuga. Why him? AGAIN! OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY MMMEEE! "Hey, get in the car!" He yelled against the loud thud of the rain, and my heart.

"No, thank you…" and then I started to walk away. But to my surprise, this idiot came out of his car and yanked me inside, so that… we're both damped in rain.

"Still so stubborn…" he shook his head as he started to drive.

* * *

"Still so arrogant

" I remarked back without looking at him, my body wrapped in his coat. I really tried to convince him to not mind me but as I said, he's still so arrogant that it'll hurt his pride so much if I don't accept this. So Fine! I used it, I mean, I'm using it… and it's warmer… like the scent.

"How'd you've been?" he asked, breaking the silence that almost made me sleep. Right. I can't sleep here.

"Uhm… Fine…" I shrugged. That's all I can say by now. My life was… fine. Not to mention the hard times missing everyone… and him. "How about you?"

"I missed you so much…" he said, smirking.

"Idiot." I hissed. Should he really say that? Ok… I'm flattered, my face's obviously heating up and blushing but—

"So… What are you doing back there?" he asked again, and that's when I started babbling about what the hell happened to me until I realized that we finally stopped.

"Where are we?" I absent-mindedly asked as I looked around. In front of me were a big house and a vast garden. He didn't answer me. Instead, he went out of the car and went directly to the door. I watched him as he opened it, and then came back with a big black umbrella. He knocked at my door, gesturing me to come out and I did.

I gaped as I enter the house. "This is where you live now?" I asked him when he took off the wet coat from me. He just answered me with a shrug and his usual smirk. God. I can clearly remember that apartment he used to stay in, but this? I slowly took small paces to touch the big frame of mosaic that almost took the size of the wall. They're pictures—everyone's pictures, our memories.

"You're still here when I started building this…" He said, and if I know, he's watching me intently. "I kept the design you suggested…" he said and that's when it hit me. I looked back at him and saw his sad face. I felt the same, or much more… and maybe he knew what was going on so he changed the subject. "We should change our clothes, we might get sick." he finally said and I answered him with a nod.

* * *

.

* * *

**_hi again!_**

**_I just wanna say THANK YOU for reading!_**

**_LOVE LOTS!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.and hey! WAITTTTT~~~~_**

**_please review!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_thanks!_**


	2. amnesiac bunny

**_OKAY! SOUND CHECK~~~_**

**wwwwhhhiiiieee! I'M BACK AGAIN! **

**_oh God, I'm so sorry for the delay. I really made this amidst the hectic schedule and Going Under's revising... Gosh.. This is my last week to submit to the publisher, then they will give it back for further revising-again_****_... so please wish me luck Guys! Anyway... I feel good that Speak Now has a progress... at least there is._**

**_I'm still devising what the next chapter will be. But MAYBE from now on, the POV will be Ruka's. This is actually another story that I made in my head way back in the middle of Going Under, but since the character and plot almost runs at the same path, I decided to put them into one silly story. hahahha. _**

**_And now, we will start at the original Start of REMEMBERING BITS._**

**__****_Please enjoy reading! _**

* * *

**__****_

* * *

_****REMEMBERING BITS**

******(SPEAK NOW)**

******by:**

******AiMi**

* * *

"Hey Ruka… Ruka…" I heard someone calling me. Her voice was soft but high in panic. It was so obvious that I started feeling scared too. Why are they calling me? Why do they sound like that?

"Ruka…" someone called again, but this time, it's a deep, cool voice. I tried to open my eyes, but I can't. My lids are so heavy like they've been stitched and meant to be closed forever. It's like in a bad dream where you want to scream but you can't, so I try to move, to clench my fist, and it did! I did move!

Gathering all the lazy strength inside me, I force my eyes to open. I was welcomed by a blinding brightness and faces. Faces… that I don't seem to recognize. I blink fast and hard, trying to remember but nothing comes into my head.

"Ruka! Thank God!" a girl with a soft voice exclaimed. I look at her intently. Sure… I can remember her. Those brown, cheerful eyes and her caramel soft hair… her angelic face… I smiled at her. "Heavens! You got us all worried!" she said in relief.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru…" I said.

Everyone fell silent. The tall blonde girl dropped the bowl of mandarins she was holding and placed her hands over her mouth, and horrifyingly looked at me. The dark-haired guy who was crouching on the couch a while ago straightened up and lifted his gaze to look at me too. His crimson eyes were so familiar but I can't… name him. What's wrong! The angelic face lost its color but the brown eyes were still on me, looking at me with so many questions.

"Do you know who you are?" The crimson-eyed guy asked. He's so tall when he stood up at the side of my bed. I nodded at him. "Okay…" he said coolly placing his hands under his chin and scrutinized me with his eyes. "What's your name?" he finally asked.

I looked around, and everyone was waiting for me to answer as they held their breath. "Ruka…" I finally said and they breathed.

"Who am I?" he asked again.

That's it. I can't remember him.

But I know him! Those red eyes, black hair, white skin… I dig my head for a name. "Na—" I sounded out. He waited patiently and the girl beside me smiled.

"Maybe he was just confused a while ago…" she told the blonde girl and smiled back at me, holding my hand carefully. I looked back to the guy on the other side of the bed.

"Narumi." I told him! It's his name! I remembered it!

But his face… reddened, became violet, whatever as long as it doesn't look good. I stare at him wondering what I have told him to make him look that bad. But I haven't said anything except that he's Narumi.

"I'm not Narumi…" he finally said. A pang of disappointment hit me right on my head. I can't remember him? But I know him! He's— He's—. "Don't you remember me, Ruka?" he asked sadly and that's when it hit me. There's something wrong. There's something wrong with—

"There's something wrong with me." I said. This place… I'm in a hospital. I raise my hand and found IV's stuck on it. Everyone at looked me worriedly. So they're not going to look at me this way if I'm okay. There's something wrong with me!

"Ruka…" he went again, holding my other hand. "Don't worry… you'll be fine. I'm sure of that. You need rest…" he told me reassuringly.

"But he rested enough for almost two weeks!" the blonde snapped. Her voice was coarse, that's why it caught my attention. It's like a man's voice, just higher.

"Who are you?" Oh God. I'm supposed to ask about her voice but my mouth let the wrong words out. She was blank for some seconds, and then the next… she rushed to my bed and cried. "Lady… are you my mother?" I asked her again. I can't control my mouth now.

"No…" she sobbed. "I'm noooooot… Oh my God!"

"He's Narumi." the angelic-faced girl said.

Narumi? He's Narumi? _HE?_ But… "…you're a girl." I said wonderingly.

"He's a gay, Ruka…" the crimson-eyed guy smirked insultingly.

"NO! Shut up Natsume! I'm NOT A GAY!" she, I mean, he protested. My head starting to spin that I even have to close my eyes. Narumi. Natsume. Narumi is my…

"You're my brother." I said involuntarily. He looked up, surprised and lightened up.

"You remember me!" she jumped in excitement. I mean he.

"Natsume is my bestfriend. We've been together since were kids in France. You're the smartest guy in class but you don't know how to play basketball and you don't know how to swim. We happen to like the same girl that time who likes Shania Twain and reads Princess' Diaries Series, and you studied how to play piano to impress her. You just got promoted and I went with you when you bought that diamond ring with your first salary as the department head of the Plan and Design Department—"

"You _do_ remember me Ruka…" he interrupted as he smiled. He was blushing.

"Anything wrong, dude?" I asked him innocently.

"Well, you just blabbered all of it." Narumi said, and beside him, the girl was blushing too. Wait. If I can remember Natsume and Narumi, then I know this girl too, I can remember her.

"You're…" I started, hoping that the words would slip but nothing came out. I closed my mouth again and concentrated. Com'on! I know her.

I look at her again, examined her face. She's got caramel, shiny hair, brown eyes and soft cute features. Her smile… like sunshine—

Something hit my head to make me wince. _Sunflowers._ But her scent is of strawberries. _Berries. Blueberries._ And everything's spinning again. I want to stop it, but it can't. There are different voices, speaking all at the same time that I can't understand a thing!

I can hear some words: Coffee, photos, violet, tart, yellow, rabbit, house… they're coming in random that I can't put the connection in between them!

"Ruka…" her voice brought my sanity back. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Don't force yourself, 'kay? You will remember me, I know you will…"

"You're not Hotaru, right?" I asked her.

"No..." she chuckled, then glanced at the two guys with her. "But I'm glad you remembered her." she told me as she caressed my hair. She's so nice.

"Who is she?" I asked her, curiosity's flooding over me. I want to know. I suddenly _wanted_ to know.

"She's your doctor, Nogi." another voice answered. It's not this girl's voice, she even looked around and stared in surprise to the new girl dressed in a doctor's suit who entered the room. Her face was expressionless. Her hair was short so dark that it glowed blue, and her eyes were dark amethysts. There's something in her that… troubles me, just like this girl beside me. The girl stood up, smiled at her and went out with Narumi. Natsume stayed and sat silently on the chair. I look at him as he stare at the doctor like he's telling her something, the doctor looked at him too, and then shifted her gaze at me. "How are you, Ruka?" she asked.

"I…I'm…" I stammered. I look at Natsume first, but he's still fixed on the doctor so I looked back. "I don't know… I don't feel that good to be fine." I told her.

She gave me a slight smile. "Very honest." she remarked and as she scribbled on her folder. "Can you tell me your complete name?" she asked again.

Seriously. The way those violet eyes of hers meet mine is really bothering me, like a shock of electricity.

"I—I'm Ruka Nogi." I finally said.

"By the way Ruka…" Natsume trailed off, I look at him, waiting for the rest of his sentence to come out.

She threw him a warning look, narrowing her eyes. "I don't mind you being there, but we need to proceed." she told Natsume, who scowled back in response. "…and when were you born?" she went back asking me again.

"October 4, 1985. I'm twenty-five."

"That's right. Now, Ruka…" she paused and looked at me. "When you fell from the stairs, you hit your head a little too hard, and there was a small amount of swelling to your brain. Well it seems that there's nothing more to be worried about but I still need to do some checking though." she explained to me professionally and held up her pen. "If you'd like to look at the top of this pen, I'm going to move it from side to side." Doctors don't let you get a word in, do they?

"But wait!" I waved at her. She stopped and looked at me. "There's something wrong with me." I told her but her expression didn't change. I breathed, trying to inhale some more air to relax. Admitting that you're not a normal person, or at least, not a 'very' well-functioning person is not that easy. "I don't remember you." I finally said.

"I understand." she looked down.

"He means it, Hotaru." Natsume said. Hotaru looked up again at him. "We thought that there's nothing wrong with him, but there is—" and he looked at me, he sighed and continued. "He lost chunks of his memories. First, he thought that I was Narumi, but he remembered after some minutes. But…" he trailed of.

"I can't remember that girl with the brown eyes. I called her Hotaru—"

"You remembered my name?" she asked me. And for the first time today, I saw an expression in her. She's delighted, surprised.

"Your name." I told her, and her face went back to being blank.

"Yes… of course." she said, then started to leave.

"Don't you want to tell him _who you are_, huh, Hotaru?" Natsume asked her with sarcasm.

Hotaru glared at him, then glanced back at me. "You will remember, Ruka…" and with that she left. I felt goosebumps all over me. She's Hotaru Imai. She's—

Oh No. I can't remember her. Not even that girl with brown orbs.

"Natsume…" I called at him. "What happened?"

He sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. "Well… you fell from the stairs, like she said, hit your head and you were rushed here."

"Am I that clumsy?" I asked him again, and he chuckled. If I know so well, Natsume barely smiles, unless he's with me, or with…

"What's the name of the girl again?"

He looked at me questioningly. "Who's girl?" he asked back.

"You're girl? Didn't you propose to her already? I can't remember, sorry dude…" I told him, feeling sorry for myself for forgetting.

"Oh… that…" he muttered. Now there's sadness on his face. I just know.

"Don't—" I told him, feeling guilty rather than sorry. "Let's go back… back to me."

"You had an argument with your mom." he said.

"Argument?" Natsume nodded, and I suddenly felt stormed. I didn't argue with mom before.

"…about your wedding." he said.

"MY Wedding?" I exclaimed, horrified.

"Yes… our wedding." someone interrupted, making me look up, seeing a tall girl in a bob hair. My eyes went down to her hands, where an engagement band was fixed on her ring finger.

Oh God. She must be _her._

* * *

**oh my**

**please**

**please**

**please**

**please**

**please**

** REVIEW :D**

**I swear, I typed them, not just copy-pasted it... so PLEASEEEEEE -**

**.**

**.**

**yours,**

**YuKa_AiMi**


End file.
